Silence is Golden
by bluey1water
Summary: Madison was hit by a blast from a monster and become very sensitive to even a slightest noise. Will Nick and the others help her cure it?
1. Chapter 1

Silence is Golden

Author's note: Will you believe me if I told you I own the Power Rangers? Haha! I knowyou wouldn't.

Chapter1

"Now now work everyone Toby put us in charge so we have to try our best. Chip don't just read the comic books go and stack the cds"

"Alright alright"

Nick is carrying the boxes to the store room and Vida is DJ-ing so he didn't say anything to them.

"Now where is Maddie?"

"I think she's in Toby's office I'll go and check"

"Alright"

Nick went into Toby's office and saw Maddie sleeping on Toby's chair.

"Maddie" whispered Nick trying to wake Maddie up.

"Maddie?" said Nick a little louder this time shaking Maddie.

"Maddie!" shouted Nick.

"Ahh Xander I'm sorry promise I won't do this again please don't tell Toby please" shouted Maddie hugging Nick.

"Maddie it's me"

"Oh I thought you're...you're Xander... I'm sorry"

"That's okay do you hug him all the time when you make mistakes"

"yeah he forgives me whenever I hugged him and apologised to him"

"Really? Well I..." he was cut off when his morpher rangs.

"What it is Udonna?"

"The crystal ball pick up some dark energy coming from downtown it must be one of Imperious's monster"

"We're on it. Let's go guys"

When they arrived downtown they saw a big monster playing a harp.

"You there stop" shouted Nick.

"Why hello Rangers. Are you here to listen to my beautiful music?"

"No but we here to kick your butt" said Vida attacking him.

"Sis need help?" said Madison and attack the monster.

They all attack him but his power was too great that they couldn't defeat him.

"Well now which one of you want to listen to my beautiful music"

"how about nobody" said Nick.

"Why you! you'll be the first one to listen my music"

Then the monster played his harp and the music turns into a blast of dark energy and came towards Nick.

"Nick watch out" said Madison shoving him aside.

It hits Madison instead of Nick but nothing happens.

"Maddie Maddie are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"You don't have to do that for me you know"

"I know"

"Why you ruins my perfect plans well so be it" said the monster and grows into a giant.

"Ready guys"

"Ready"

_Galwit Mysto Prifior_

They turn into the Mystic Titans and form Titan megazord and started attacking the monster. When they were about to defeat the monster the monster retreat into the underworld and Koragg appears.

"Hello rangers"

"Koragg !"

He started to attack the rangers. Necrolai seeing this called the monster.

"Hey Harp! come and play your beautiful music"

The monster played the music and Madison shouted in pain. Soon Madison and the other Rangers were turned back into the Mystic Titans.

"Stop! Stop the music" shouted Madison in pain.

"Maddie! Maddie?" Vida shouted landing on Madison's shoulder.

"I knew it! It must be that blast"

Then Madison turn back into her Ranger form from her Titan form.

"Maddie!" Nick shouted

"Necrolai! What on earth are you doing?" asked Koragg angrily.

"helping you"

"I don't need your help"

"Go back to the underworld"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I said go back and take your pet with you"

"Alright alright come on Harp"

END OF CHAPTER1


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has given me reviews thank you so much. Somebody knew my account password and I have to change it and blah blah blah that's why I didn't update the story and sorry if I didn't include more fighting scenes , I'm just not good at describing it, but if you guys wants to include that in the story I'll be glad to put it in for you. Well anyway here's chapter2 and I hope you enjoy it! 

CHAPTER2

"Maddie?" asked Nick 

Koragg then attack them from behind and everybody fell down.

"You are not worthy to be my opponent without the blue witch... we'll settle this after the blue witch recovers"

"Wait Koragg" Nick shouted "what is happening to Maddie? Please please tell me I know you knew the answer"

"Why do you think I will help you red wizard?"

"Because this is a wicked way to defeat us and you are an honourable warrior, I know you wouldn't want to us to fall like this"

"Ok defeat the monster and the blue witch will be cured" then Koragg disappear into the underworld

"Koragg! Thank you but how do we destroy him he's too strong" said Nick and sighed

"Come on guys let's go and check my sister"

They saw Maddie unconscious on the forest floor now in her human form.

"Maddie!" 

"Sis! "

"Let's take her to Rootcore" said Nick and carried Maddie to Rootcore

"Udonna! Where are you?" shouted Vida

"I'm here what's going on Rangers?" asked Udonna

"It's Maddie" said Xander

"Take her here"after Udonna examine Maddie she said"I can't cured her you'll have to destroy the monster in order to cure her...I'm sorry Rangers I'm of no help"

"No Udonna it's not your fault it's mine I shouldn't have let her take that blast for me"

Then Maddie woke up.

"Maddie? Are you ok?" asked Nick.

"Maddie! Thank goodness you're alright I was so worried about you. Don't you ever scared me like that young lady"

"Sis I'm fine really"

" I've got an idea how to cure Maddie and destroy the monster" said Udonna suddenly "I'll have to go somewhere Clare you are in charge of the Rootcore until I get back"

"Udonna where are you going?" asked Clare

"I'll be back Clare" said Udonna and went out

"I wonder where Udonna is going?" said Chip

"Guy Rock Porium remember?" said Xander

"Yeah let's go" said Maddie getting up

"Not you Maddie you are staying here and rest"

"but..."

"No buts young lady"

" sis I don't need to rest I'm fine I want to go with you"

"Well alright come on bye Clare"

They all went back to the Rock Porium and Xander said "Maddie you don't need to work ok?you just go and sit on the sofa and relax"

"but Xander..."

"just go" said Xander softly

"alright if you say so"

Then Vida started to dj and a loud music blares out.

Madison started to feel uneasy and began to sweat.

Nick notice this and asked "Maddie are you alright? You are sweating.Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine...totally...fine"

"You don't look ok"

"I'm..." she shouted in pain.

She shouted and throw away all the cds and wreck everything that is beside her. The customers all went out frightened.

"Maddie! Maddie tell me what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong?" begged Nick 

Xander and Chip quickly came to Maddie and Nick but Vida was completely oblivious under her headphones.

"What's going on? Maddie?" asked Chip looking worried

Maddie still shouts and wreck things.

"Maddie you got to stop doing this. Please tell me what's going on so that we can help you" said Xander.

Then suddenly Nick took out his morpher and said some spell and Maddie become unconscious on the floor.

"Maddie! Maddie!" shouted Xander shaking Maddie "What did you do that for?"

"yeah why?" asked Chip

"It's the only way to stop her from suffering"

"you don't have to do this there are other ways "

Then Vida came to them.

"What's going on guys?" then she saw Maddie unconscious on the floor. "Maddie! What did you do to her?" asked Vida panicking.

"I think it's because of your music V" said Chip

"what are you talking about?" asked Xander

"If my theory are correct Maddie is sensitive to sounds she will do like this every time she heard loud music or sounds you know anything loud"

"so we have to make sure she didn't hears anything loud until Udonna gets here with the cure" said Xander

"right you are Xander" said Chip

Then Leelee came in

"Hello guys I was wondering if I could... what's wrong with Madison?"

"You don't need to know" said Nick 

"I just ask nicely ok? The least you can do is nicely answer back to me"

"alright we're sorry we're kinda busy right now ok? Please just leave us"

"alright hmph" said Leelee and storm out of the store.

"Maddie wake up please wake up it's all my fault I shouldn't have played the music I'm sorry sis"

"V it's not your fault you didn't know" said Chip

"yeah all we can do now is to wait for Udonna to come back" said Nick

END OF CHAPTER2


End file.
